Shugo Tenshi
Shugo Tenshi(守護天使) is a young Vizard and Shinigami and the current Lieutenant of the 11th Division. He is a very close friend of Aiko Minami and the Lieutenant of Kanaryu Oshiro Appearance Shugo has, what some would call, unusually colored hair. A natural blue. Odd that, but Shugo pays it no mind. Literally. He leaves it the mess it is whenever he gets up in the morning. Fortunately it has the habit of lying flat, though it still looks like a mess. Not that he cares. It's relatively long for a male, reaching an inch or two down past his head. His eyes are also a bit odd, being a light shade of gray. His face is a bit rough, as expected of someone like him, but some would call it handsome. Aiko does at the very least. While Shugo does follow the Shinigami dress code for the most part he has three minor deviations and one large one. The minor ones include tighter hakama, boots instead of sandals, and a sleeveless kosode. The major one is the addition of a light weight jacket. It's a gray color, but lacks pockets or a hood. Lining the collar is a continuous tuft of white fur. The coat reaches down to just below his butt, and he always leaves it open. He's gotten complaints for stretching the limits on uniforms, but he generally ignores them. Personality Shugo is a bit rough around the edges, but, all in all, is a good guy. He can be rather rude at times, especially to those he does not know, though more often than not, to those he knows well just as much. Some might call him a smart ass at times, and he has quite the foul mouth. Honorifics aren't really his thing, but he does use them with some people. He can be polite at times, but generally only to those who have gained his respect, which is usually gained through prowess in combat, but that's not the only way to gain his respect, nor does being strong guarantee Shugo's respect. Shugo is rather hot headed, often being easily provoked, and quick to act before thinking. He prefers to solve a problem with a fight rather than with words. Just because he'd solve a problem with a fight doesn't mean he'd solve it with death, though. He avoids killing when he can, but if someone deserves it, he won't hesitate. Who exactly he'd say deserves death or not is a complex matter and the individual's actions would have to be evaluated before such a decision could be made. Shugo is rather cocky as well. If fighting someone he knows he's stronger than, he's quick to taunt them, or mess around with them. He's not stupid though, and he knows his limits pretty well. If he's fighting someone he's not sure he could beat, or if it's someone he knows he can't beat, he's not going to taunt or goad them, and he'll fight completely seriously. He does sometimes underestimate his opponents though. Shugo is rather showy in combat. He will purposely do things that he would call stylish or cool. Once before, when asked about why he fights like that, he dodged the question saying, "Never know who's watching. Should give 'em a good show." Despite all this, a completely different side of Shugo can be seen in the presence of Aiko, whom he affectionately calls "Ai". He is the farthest thing from rude to her, and while he talks loudly to others, often using foul language, to "Ai" he speaks quieter, with an affectionate tone. He makes it his mission to protect her from all that would do her harm, and violently reacts to any kind of harm or threat to her. It's obvious to any observer, and her, just what his feelings for her are, even if he'd never come right out and say it. Despite his usual air of confidence, Shugo is actually a bit ashamed of his nature as a Vizard. A Vizard is a hybrid of a Shinigami and a Hollow. Shugo really doesn't like the implications of that. He had also brought harm to his comrades with this power before he had learned to control it. As such, he tries to hide what he is. Especially from Aiko, though she probably already knows. As far as Shugo knows, not many, if anyone, is currently aware of his nature, but Shugo's been wrong before. History Shugo does not remember life as a human, as is common. Shugo ended up living in the Eastern Rukongai's 74th District. A rather rough district. That being the case, Shugo had a tough time early in his "life". He was alone for a large amount of time, but eventually he met a girl by the name of Aiko Minami. Aiko was a frail and weak girl, not someone in any shape to be living in the 74th District all alone. Shugo's good heart got the better of him, and, at his own expense, decided to help this girl, sharing with her the little food they had and protecting her from the thugs that were common in the 74th District. These two quickly became close friends, forming a relationship that would eventually develop into more than friendship. The two of them still hated the life they had in the Rukongai. They dreamed of the rumors they often heard of the Seireitei. Their only wish was to be able to live there. Their only chance to accomplish that, however, was to become Shinigami. That became their goal. They'd become Shinigami. With that in mind they weaseled their way into the Shinigami Academy. Shugo excelled at Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Hoho, while only receiving passing grades in Kido. Aiko was the opposite, excelling at Kido, especially the healing variety, while only passing the other categories. Upon graduation, Shugo was placed in the 11th Division, due to his physical combat skills, while Aiko was placed in the 4th Division, due to her skill in medical Kido. Shugo remained in the 11th Division long enough to obtain the 5th seat within it, before being moved to the 6th Division as its 4th seat. He had been with the 11th Division long enough to pick up their common, rude and battle loving attitude. Aiko remained with the 4th Division all this time, not moving up any higher than an 8th seat position. Her time in the 4th Division expanded upon her already caring personality. During the course of Shugo's career, he had experienced many random influxes of power, often accompanied by extreme cases of violence. These occurrences sometimes brought about pain, or suffering, to Shugo's comrades. Or so they said. Shugo often did not remember any of these events, and Aiko had never been around for them. Shugo never told Aiko about these events when he heard about them. It wasn't till later on, when Shugo joined the 6th Division, that Shugo had any clue what these events were. The elderly Captain of the 6th Division at that time had explained to Shugo that he was what was known as a "Vizard". A Shinigami with the capacity to control Hollow like abilities. How exactly Shugo had come to be one of these "Vizards" was an unknown to either of them. Another unknown to Shugo was how exactly the Captain knew what he knew, though Shugo had a vague inkling that the Captain was secretly a Vizard himself. Shugo never figured out for sure though. Over the course of many years, the Captain slowly taught Shugo how to control his hidden power. With the Captain around, Shugo's losses of control all but disappeared. A boon for Shugo, as he hated the stories he had heard about him harming his friends or comrades. Shugo was feeling good about the way things were going. He had taken care of a major problem, and he was moving up in the Gotei. Aiko, meanwhile, was enjoying her work as well. She loved the help she was able to give others as a medical officer, and she wasn't doing so bad in rank either, remaining the 8th Seat of the 4th Division. Eventually the elder Captain of the 6th Division's life came to a close. Shugo didn't mourn him though. He had been happy of the life he led, and Shugo had been proud to be a part of it. Grief would have stained that happy pride. With his old friend gone, not much kept Shugo attached to the 6th Division, and he slowly found himself drifting back to the rambunctious atmosphere found in the 11th Division. With his next promotion, he found himself in the position of 11th Division Vice-Captain. Plot COMING SOON! Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As a member of the 11th Division, Shugo is one of the Seireitei's most prominent user of swordsmanship. With plenty of skill, power, and speed Shugo makes for one of the most skilled swordsman out of the Lieutenants and definitely the second best swordsman in the 11th Division. He specializes in the use of his overly large and heavy blade. He's fully capable of wielding his massive blade with a single hand with no impact on the strength and speed he can use it with. He commonly uses the size of his Shikai blade as an advantage against his opponents. Hakuda Combatant: While greatly preferring the use of his blade to his fists, Shugo is fully capable of fighting fist to fist. He often mixes in kicks, grabs, and punches into his swordsmanship as well. When he is forced to fight without his sword, his fighting style is far more akin to simple brawling then any type of martial art. High Spiritual Energy: Shugo possess a large amount of spiritual energy. It's not that abnormal considering his status as a Lieutenant though, as he possesses a similar amount to most other that share his rank. He is, however, surprisingly skilled at manipulating it, especially for a member of the 11th Division, as this is something the use of his Shikai abilities require. Shunpo Practitioner: While not slow by any sense of the word, Shugo doesn't commonly make use of Shunpo during combat. He will sporadically, but does not make the judicious use of it that MANY Shinigami do. That said, he's still quite competent in their use. Enhanced Endurance: Shugo has been shown to be able to take quite a beating before it starts to affect his performance. Given his awfully reckless fighting style this is almost a requirement for him to put up the kind of fighting he's capable of. Zanpakuto Kōken Kokoro(後見心)Heart Zanpakuto Type: Reiatsu True form of Zanpakutou’s Spirit: Kōken Kokoro's spirit takes the form of an armored humanoid of some sort, with a slight angelic touch. All of his armor is a pale white color. His helmet has slight slits at the eye position, in the shape of an upside down "L", with which to see through. They cannot be seen into, though. There is no opening in the mouth area, but Kōken Kokoro can still speak just fine without any sort of echoing sound. There are horns on this helmet that curve inward towards the eyes. Behind each horn, a small arc protrudes upward and inward towards each other, with only about an inch between each other. This gives an impression of a halo. The body and leg armor is simple and flat, as are the gauntlets on either hand. The right shoulder guard is designed to give a look of a lion's head, mane and all. The left arm can generally not be seen, as it is covered by Kōken Kokoro's large shield. This shield's design is based on angel wings. It looks as though two pale white angel wings are connected to each other by a single bronze plate. This shield measures a height equal to that of Kōken Kokoro's own. He carries this shield at all times. In his right hand he carries a blade that almost matches the Shikai's blade. The only difference is a swap from the blue and gold to a red and silver color scheme. Zanpakutou Spirit’s personality: Kōken Kokoro is generally a quite fellow. The strong silent type if you will. In the few conversations Shugo and Kōken Kokoro have had, Shugo has marked Kōken Kokoro as a nice guy. If suggesting a course of action, it generally falls in line with Shugo's own feelings. Most of the time those feeling work for Shugo and his compatriots. Shugo likes Kōken Kokoro for this simple reason. He often speaks of a form of "Justice". Kōken Kokoro defines "Justice" as: punishing those who harm those you care for. Kōken Kokoro encourages Shugo to enact this "Justice". He does to some extent, especially where Aiko is involved, but does it less for Kōken Kokoro's "Justice" and more so for his own feelings for Aiko. Normal Zanpakutou Appearance: When sealed, Kōken Kokoro takes the form of a regular katana, similar to many zanpakuto. It has a blade length of exactly 28 inches, putting it on the high end of average katana length, a fact that Shugo uses to his advantage against those with shorter blades. The tsuba of Kōken Kokoro is a diamond shape, rather than the common circular, or square shapes. Kōken Kokoro's sheath is of a dark blue similar to Shugo's hair color. Shugo occasionally uses the sheath in combat, it in his right hand and the blade in his left. Rather than being tied to his waist, it is instead tied to a strap on his right hand. This allows him to carry it around loosely hanging from his hand. The strap can be removed should a need arise to drop the sheath. Shikai Appearance: Kōken Kokoro's release causes a complete overhaul in appearance. The somewhat rectangular, black handle becomes much more circular and gains a dark blue color. The end is tipped with a pale gold oval shape. The handle length is increased as well. When sealed it was a little less than 8 inches, but now measures 12 inches. At about one hand's length down from the tsuba a half inch of pale gold circles the handle. The tsuba itself has thickened extensively, both vertically and horizontally. It's now more like a thick circle, measuring 2 inches vertically. It's colored a similar pale gold as the other gold parts. The blade has also grown in length, from 28 inches, to a more impressive 34 inches. Adding that number with the rest, the total length of the weapon equals 48 inches. A somewhat large weapon, but Shugo has no trouble wielding it with a single hand. The blade itself is now a rather unusual shape. The blade is straight, unlike a katana. One side of the top curves for two inches, while the other side is flat. The curved side is sharpened, while the flat side has no edge. After the curve, it flows straight down until about four inches above the hand guard. At this point it curves outward, not inward, jutting away from the sword. The farthest point of this curve is only about three inches away from the blade. At this point, it flattens and slants back towards the blade for two inches before hitting a corner then moving back to the rest of the blade, forming a slight rectangle. Shikai Release: Command: Kodou（鼓動）Beat After saying "Kodou" the sealed katana form of Kōken Kokoro is enveloped in the energy that is used in all of Kōken Kokoro's abilities. After swirling for a short time, though Shugo can shorten and lengthen this time for dramatic effect, the energy bursts away, and dissipates, leaving behind the released form of Kōken Kokoro in its wake. If he hasn't done so already, Shugo will drop Kōken Kokoro's sheath before release, as he doesn't use it in the fighting style he uses with his released sword. Shikai Ability: Kōken Kokoro's Shikai abilities revolve around molding Shugo's own Reiatsu into energy that can be used for various forms of attacks or defense. This energy is commonly used for three things: for energy wave like attacks for long range combat, covering the blade of Kōken Kokoro with the energy to increase the strength of physical attacks, or the formation of energy shields capable of deflecting attacks of equivalent strength. This energy's common color is a dark blue that matches the Shikai's handle. While his Hollow Mask is donned, this energy gains a dark purple coloring instead. If ever Shugo's Inner Hollow takes control, the energy becomes a red color. Shikai Techniques: Bakuha Kokoro(爆破心)Heart: Type: Offensive Range: Close Description: After gathering energy for a short time, the exact amount of time can vary depending on if speed or power is preferred at the moment, Shugo releases it in a spherical burst of energy around him. The maximum for the burst, though only a tenth of Shugo's Reiatsu supply is required to reach this maximum, is about 3 yards in diameter. To fit the attack name, Shugo gathers the energy directly in front of the position of his heart. To prevent it from harming himself, after gathering the energy, he molds it all around him before releasing the blast. The molding around him is extremely fast, and can go unnoticed unless someone was paying specific attention for such a thing. Rank: Can be charged from D to A(Reiatsu) Sheru Kokoro(シェル心)Heart: Type: Defensive Range: Close Description: Shugo first forms a shield of energy, a common ability of his. With this shield, however, he molds it to fully encircle his person. This shield is far more effective than his usual shields, being able to block attacks of double strength rather than matching strength. This shield can last, at most, two posts before requiring a two post recharge. The obvious drawback to this is that, while covered in this shield, Shugo is unable to attack, as he cannot attack through the shield. He must first dissipate the shield before moving to the offensive again, making this a completely defensive technique. Even if the shield is dissipated before two posts, Shugo must still wait the two posts before forming another of these. Rank: A(Reiatsu) Vizard Powers Inner Hollow's Name: Shiten（してん） Are you in control of your inner hollow: Shugo can use his mask freely. While he is able to do this, his inner hollow can still take control of him in moments of weakness, be they physical or mental. Once in control the Hollow's own personality surfaces. While Shugo is rather hot-headed, the hollow is more level-headed and calm. In situations where Shugo might just charge in and attack, the hollow would think each attack through. The hollow is also a better fighter than Shugo, and not just because he has full access to Shugo's masked abilities. He seeks control of Shugo's body for one reason: he wants a life of his own. He has no idea what he'll do once he has control of the body, but he does know he wants to be able to live a life, not just as part of Shugo. Despite his half-way decent reasoning for wanting control of Shugo's body, the inner hollow is still not a very nice guy. As with a lot of hollows, he has quite the bloodlust. Just because he doesn't show it as much as some others does not mean it is not there. Mask Appearance: The bulk of the mask, like most, is a simple white color. There are two, vertical, oval shaped eyeholes, where Shugo's eyes, now with yellow pupils on a purple iris, can be seen. Should the Hollow take control the purple turns red. Between the eyes, a dark blue, triangular marking starts from the top of the mask a covers all the way to the bottom. Directly below the eyes a rectangular marking travels horizontally across the mask. It is red except for where it converges with the blue, where it is purple. Hollowfied Abilities: Cero Physical Abilities Speed/Agility: 110 Strength/Defenses: 150 Reiatsu: 100 List of Kido: Hado: 1. Shou 4. Byakurai 11. Tsuzuri Raiden Trivia *Shugo is played by Shugo and is Shugo's main character. *Shugo is easily the most foul mouthed Shinigami, and probably the most foul mouthed character in general, within the RP. Quotes * "I'll do the best I can. If it's ending this or just protecting whoever I can. I promise I'll do it. So try not to cry...All right Ai?" * (To Yutori Kaza) "Don't give me any of that 'every single person deserves to live' crap, because you know that's bullshit. Some people are better off for the rest of us dead." * (To Shin Kageoni) "Go blow yourself." * "You can't move forward if you keep looking back." Notable Battles *Shugo Tenshi VS Kaza Yutori(Victory) *Shugo Tenshi, Gennosuke Niiro, Ryuketsu Niiro, and Kanaryu Oshiro VS Joesph Ducard(Victory) Notable Missions *Shinigami Civil War *Bridging the Gap Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Lieutenant Category:Vizard Category:Male